


I can't let you do that

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Alastarty (Alastor Mad-Eye Moody/Barty Crouch Jr) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Not in a million years.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody
Series: Alastarty (Alastor Mad-Eye Moody/Barty Crouch Jr) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093964
Kudos: 1





	I can't let you do that

Our tale begins in Mad-Eye Moody's house the night before he's due to escort Harry from No. 4 Privet Drive. His boyfriend Barty Crouch Jr is visiting and he has an idea.

Mad-Eye asked, "Why so chirpy today, Barty?"

Barty grinned. "I've had this brilliant idea. Instead of taking the unnecessary risk of bringing Mundungus Fletcher with you tomorrow, take me with you instead."

Mad-Eye frowned. "No, I'm not going to allow you to do that."

Barty said, "You yourself told me how dangerous it is bringing Dung with you, Mad-Eye!"

Mad-Eye sighed. "I know, but I'm not going to let you put your life on the line for me."

Barty scowled. "So, you'll allow all those other people to risk their lives, but won't allow your own boyfriend to do the same?"

Mad-Eye muttered, "I can't lose you, Barty. I can't risk it."

Barty's scowl vanished and he smiled slightly. "Are you saying you can't risk losing me because you care about me, Mad-Eye?"

Mad-Eye nodded and stated, "So, please don't do anything reckless tonight."

Barty smirked. "I can't promise anything.


End file.
